Oportunidades
by Dm Tayashi
Summary: “Tenho certeza de que você aproveitará a oportunidade. E não será nem na hora nem no lugar errado.” [OneShot] [Amigo Secreto de Natal] InuyashaxKagome


_**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha não me pertence._

* * *

A jovem colegial suspirou, enquanto admirava a paisagem do caminho que fazia para chegar até a porta do templo. O sol brilhava, imponente, os pássaros cantavam alegremente, as folhas da Goshinboku balançavam, um hanyou nervoso saía da casa do poço e...

"_Inuyasha?" _Ela pensou, enquanto apressava o passo para entrar na casa.

Viu o dito hanyou entrar no seu quarto em um pulo, aparentemente nervoso.

O que diabos estaria ele fazendo ali?

"_Mas eu não vou para a Era Feudal, nem que eu tenha que mata-lo com sentas!"_

"Maldição!" O hanyou bufou, vendo que o quarto da jovem se encontrava vazio.

Já fazia duas semanas que a morena não aparecia, e por mais que não quisesse admitir, estava preocupado.

Mas, antes que pudesse pensar em alguma outra coisa, ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir, e a jovem aparecer em sua frente.

"Inuyasha?" Ela perguntou, olhando confusa para ele "O que faz aqui?"

"Ora essa," ele bufou, cruzando os braços. "Vim te buscar!"

"Mas por quê?" Ela falou, colocando sua bolsa na cadeira.

"Porque nós temos uma jóia a procurar, se você não se lembra!" Ele falou impaciente.

Ela o olhou ameaçadoramente. "Se--"

Antes que ela pudesse completar a frase, Inuyasha, em um único salto, cobriu a boca dela com uma de suas mãos.

"Há!" Ele falou, olhando triunfante para ela, sem perceber que seus rostos estavam a poucos milímetros separados um do outro.

Quando ele percebeu isso, se afastou, vermelho.

Ela cruzou os braços, também vermelha, para logo em seguida, continuar: "Por mais que você me obrigue, fale que a Era Feudal está no seu fim, blablabla..." Ela o olhou, com as mãos na cintura, nervosa. "Eu não vou voltar!"

"Me de um bom motivo para você não voltar!" Ele exclamou, irritado.

"É Natal!" Ela falou, sorrindo.

Ele olhou para ela, confuso. "E o que é natal?"

Ela parou um instante para pensar. "Bom, cada um dá a sua definição de Natal... Para mim, no Natal, você passa com as pessoas que você ama... Trocando presentes, ou acabando com a saudade... No meu caso, eu vou passar com a minha família... Faz tempo que não passo um feriado com eles."

Inuyasha a olhou demoradamente.

Fechou a cara e disse: "Então vou ficar aqui também!" Ele se sentou na cama, de braços cruzados.

O rosto de Kagome foi iluminado com um sorriso.

Ele ter decidido, por si só, passar um natal com ela, tinha que significar alguma coisa.

"E quando é o Natal?" Ele perguntou, curioso.

"Hm..." Ela se sentou na cadeira, colocando a bolsa no colo. "Hoje é a véspera do Natal, e amanhã é o Natal propriamente dito. Hoje, à meia-noite, distribuímos os presentes para as pessoas e comemoramos."

"E onde estão os presentes?" Ele perguntou, igual uma criança.

"Eu ia sair para comprar agora." Ela se levantou, colocando a bolsa no ombro.

Ela pegou um boné e colocou na cabeça dele.

"Vamos?"

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"Estou cansado." O Hanyou de cabelos prateados bufou, ajeitando as várias sacolas e pacotes coloridos em seus braços. No entanto, a expressão irritada em seu rosto não parecia assustar em nada a garota que andava ao seu lado, observando as vitrines e vez ou outra acenando afirmativa ou negativamente, como se conversasse consigo mesma.

"Mas nós nem começamos!" A morena reclamou, saindo de seus devaneios e virando-se para ele quando escutou a afirmação.

"Claro! Você fala isso, porque não está carregando nada." Inuyasha retrucou, ainda mais _– se é que era possível -- _irritado, lutando contra a vontade de arrancar o boné de sua cabeça e libertar as orelhas irritadas com o calor.

"Você é homem e hanyou. Tem muito mais força." Kagome rebateu e voltou a andar na frente, como se desse o assunto por encerrado. "Além do mais, isso se chama ser cavalheiro."

"Eu sou um Hanyou, concordo. Não um cava-seja-lá-o-que-for-isso-que-você-falou." Ele continuou andando, olhando de esguelha para os lados, na esperança de não tropeçar em nada. "Por falar nisso.. O que significa isso?"

"Isso significa que você não pode permitir, de forma alguma, que uma garota frágil, bela e delicada como eu carregue tantas sacolas quando você pode carregá-las." Ela falou sorrindo, como se isso fosse algo óbvio.

"Feh" Ele falou, em tom desafiador. "O Naraku é mais frágil e delicado que você"

Ele parou e fechou os olhos com força, vendo que sua queda estava próxima, literalmente. Abriu um dos olhos para ver ela andando mais na frente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, ou pelo menos era isso que ele achava. Ela virou o rosto de lado, e ele pôde ver os lábios dela se abrirem, lentamente.

"Sent--" Frustrado, ele saiu correndo na direção dela, para tentar pará-la. Estava com as mãos ocupadas, então não sabia bem o que ia fazer. Mas não ia deixar sua dignidade despedaçar quando caísse no chão.

Não precisou pensar muito, no final de tudo. Uma pedra misteriosamente apareceu à sua frente, fazendo com que ele tropeçasse e caísse, acidentalmente, em cima de Kagome, derrubando todos os pacotes. Ao ver que ela ia se chocar violentamente com o chão, girou os corpos rapidamente para que a mesma não se machucasse com a queda. Porém, ele mesmo sentiu o impacto, principalmente quando a garota aterrissou sobre ele.

Levantou a cabeça com alguma dificuldade e, antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, a jovem começou.

"INUYASHA!" Ela gritou, sem reparar na proximidade dos seus rostos. "VOCÊ É CEGO?"

Ele se levantou em um pulo e explodiu também "EU NÃO SOU CEGO, MAS A SITUAÇÃO NA QUAL EU ME ENCONTRAVA NÃO ERA DAS MELHORES NÉ?" Ele recolocou o boné na cabeça para continuar. "SE A SENHORITA NÃO ESTIVESSE OCUPADA COM CLASSE E SEI LÁ O QUE EU TERIA CONSEGUIDO VER O CAMINHO E NÃO TERIA TROPEÇADO!"

Ela se levantou e olhou para ele furiosa. "VOCÊ CONSEGUE VER O CAMINHO COM A BARRIGA CORTADA, COM LAMA NOS OLHOS, ATÉ MESMO CEGO! E NÃO CONSEGUE V--.." Ela parou, vendo que todos olhavam para eles, curiosos e até espantados.

Ela conseguiu fazer contraste com as vestimentas de Inuyasha que ficou confuso e se abaixou para pegar as caixas.

Ela, com uma pontinha de remorso, se abaixou para pegar algumas das sacolas.

"Melhor eu ajudar antes que você caia de novo."

"Cala a boca."

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"Já chega." Ele falou, se sentando em um banco da praça na qual se encontravam.

"O que aconteceu?" Ela se virou, para olha-lo diretamente nos olhos.

"Não agüento mais." Ele reclamou, se recostando no banco, com os olhos fechados. "Tá quente, minhas orelhas estão se coçando aqui dentro, estou com fome..."

"Você parece uma mulher reclamando, sabia disso?" Ela colocou as mãos na cintura, e o olhou, incrédula.

"Feh..." Ele resmungou. "Você fala isso porque não está carregando nada."

"Ora essa!" Ela bufou. "Eu só pedi para você carregar as sacolas para mim! Você só reclamou, não falou nada, nem um comentário, e ainda por cima me derrubou!" Ela se sentou no mesmo banco, de costas para ele.

Ele, pela primeira vez no dia, sentiu uma pontinha de culpa.

Ela estava fazendo de tudo para ele... Perguntou a opinião dele, mostrou isso e aquilo para ele... Tudo bem que ele estava tendo que carregar todas as sacolas mas... Ele já salvou a vida dela tantas vezes.

"_Ei! Para tudo!" _Ele pensou, olhando para as costas dela. "Eu não tenho porque me sentir culpado!"

"O QUE?" Kagome olhou para ele, e por um momento, ele conseguiu ver os olhos dela soltando faíscas. "COMO ASSIM VOCÊ NÃO TEM PORQUE SE SENTIR CULPADO SENHOR-EU-SOU-SEMPRE-O-INOCENTE?"

Ele a olhou, tentando imaginar o porquê do escândalo. Ele só falara uma coisa óbvia!

Ela se levantou e ficou bem na frente dele, fazendo com que ele a olhasse nos olhos.

"EU TENHO QUE TE ATURAR RECLAMANDO E BRIGANDO COMIGO, NÃO SÓ AQUI MAS COMO EM TODO LUGAR! TENHO QUE AGUENTAR SUAS MÁGOAS E--" Ela não continuou porque viu um sorriso na face dele. "Qual é a graça?"

Ele olhou para ela, com um brilho divertido nos olhos.

"Você fica uma gracinha irritada assim." Ele falou, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

"O QUE?" Ela perguntou, sem acreditar nos seus ouvidos.

"Você. Fica. Uma. Gracinha. Assim." Inuyasha falou, como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

Ele ficara um pouco chocado com o que ela disse, claro. Mas mesmo assim, não pode evitar. Tinha que irritá-la um pouquinho mais.

Ela deixou os braços caírem, e ficou olhando bobamente para ele.

"De onde, diabos, veio isso?"

"Da minha boca, talvez?" Ele olhou para ela, confuso. "Não sei se você sabe, mas a nossa boca SOLTA tudo aquilo que nós pensamos."

"Eu SEI que foi sua boca que falou tudo isso!" Ela respondeu, mais irritada ainda "Tenho cara de idiota?"

"Preciso responder?" Ele rebateu, fingindo estar confuso.

"ORA ESSA SEU!" Ela levou as duas mãos à cabeça e bagunçou todo o cabelo. "VOCÊ ME DEIXA LOUCA, INUYASHA!"

Ele sorriu, convencido, e balançou o cabelo, tentando parecer um galã. "Eu sei."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH EU DESISTO!" Ela gritou.

Antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, ouviu um barulho estranho.

Ele olhou para cima como se nada tivesse acontecido e ela começou a gargalhar.

"Não consigo ver qual é a graça." Ele cruzou os braços. "Eu estou com fome."

Ela se levantou, limpando os olhos. "É, eu também... Anda, vamos ali naquela lanchonete, do outro lado da rua."

Ele pegou os pacotes, ela pegou duas sacolas e eles foram, atravessando a multidão, para chegar na lanchonete.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"Você tem CERTEZA que ninguém vai pegar os pacotes Inuyasha?" Ela olhou receosa, para onde eles estavam sentados, vendo os pacotes sozinhos.

"Bom... No meu mundo, os pacotes não andam..." Ele falou, fingindo pensar.

"Claro, no seu mundo, as árvores andam. Ah é! Elas te batem, te furam e te matam!" Ela respondeu, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

"Nós estamos olhando, eles não vão para lugar nenhum." Ele tentou ficar de pé, parado atrás dela, que estava sentada em um dos bancos do balcão. "Só não entendo porque EU não posso ir sentar."

"Oras... Eu não consigo carregar tudo sozinha." Ela falou, apoiando seu rosto em uma das mãos, em cima do balcão.

"Me diz uma coisa..." Ele apoiou os dois braços no balcão, prendendo-a. "Me diz o que você consegue fazer sozinha?"

"Ora essa seu..." Ela se virou para encara-lo, mas não conseguiu fazer nada, vendo a proximidade de seus rostos.

Ele ficou imóvel também, incerto do que fazer.

Era, realmente, uma tentação ver aqueles lábios rosados entreabertos, pedindo para serem beijados.

Mas, por outro lado, não ia beija-los daquele jeito, naquela situação.

"Inuyasha... Eu..." Ela começou a gaguejar, mas olhou para o rosto nervoso de Inuyasha. "O que foi?"

"Tem um youkai soltando fumaça ali dentro!" Inuyasha falou, apontando.

Kagome se virou e não conseguiu evitar soltar uma gargalhada.

"Aquele youkai, Inuyasha, está fazendo seus hamburgers."

Ele olhou, espantado. "E aquele outro ali?" Ele apontou para outra máquina.

"Aquele ali está fazendo suas batatinhas."

"Oh..." Ele exclamou.

Ela parou de gargalhar e se virou para o balcão, para esperar pela comida.

"CUIDADO!"

Ela ouviu Inuyasha gritar, apontando para a máquina de refrigerantes, que tinha acabado de espirrar o refrigerante em um dos atendentes.

"AQUELE YOUKAI VAI MATAR TODO MUNDO, KAGOME!" Ele gritou, desesperado, se preparando para entrar na frente da Kagome, para protege-la.

"Inuyasha, pelo amor de deus!" Ela falou, dividida entre a raiva de Inuyasha, e a vergonha que estava passando no momento. "A máquina de refrigerantes, soltou refrigerante no cara." Ela falou, deitando a cabeça na mesa.

"Mas..." Ele falou, confuso.

Quer dizer que aquilo não é um youkai furioso?

"Feh.." Ele bufou, vendo a morena ainda deitada com a testa na mesa. "Nunca vou entender o mundo de vocês."

"Ah claro." Ela se levantou, apoiando um braço na mesa. "Quem vê pensa que eu entendo muito o seu."

"No meu pelo menos não tem youkais soltando fumaça e jogando um líquido nos outros."

"É verdade! No seu mundo, tem youkais arrancando a cabeça de outros." Ela falou, olhando cansada para o atendente, que trazia o lanche dos dois.

Quando, depois de muito esforço, eles conseguiram chegar na mesa, Kagome se sentou e observou o seu lanche e o lanche dele.

"Inuyasha... O mundo não vai acabar hoje... Você não precisa comer tanto assim." Ela falou abrindo a caixinha do seu sanduíche.

Ele ignorou-a por completo. Estava ocupado com outras coisas.

Como, por exemplo, abrir a caixinha do sanduíche.

Ele ficou parado, observando a caixinha, e ele sentia, de alguma maneira, que a caixinha também estava olhando para ele. Depois ele olhou para as outras 3 caixinhas, e viu que elas estavam rindo dele.

Ele olhou para Kagome, comendo o sanduíche dela calmamente.

"_Como assim, Kagome conseguiu abrir as caixinhas e eu não?" _Ele pensou, frustrado.

Mas não ia pedir a ajuda dela de jeito nenhum.

Ele olhou novamente para as caixinhas... Elas ainda estavam rindo dele.

Droga, ele odiava ficar sobre pressão. Ainda mais de objetos que não tinham sequer vida própria, e eram feitos de papelão. Coisa que, obviamente, ele não sabia.

A única coisa que ele sabia era: Ele tinha que abrir as caixinhas.

Kagome levantou os olhos para ele e, colocando uma batatinha na boca, viu que ele estava com algum problema.

"Inuyasha, você precisa de alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou, olhando para ele, tomando um gole do seu refrigerante.

"Não." Ele respondeu, emburrado.

"E por que não começou seu lanche ainda?" Ela perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Porque eu não quero começar agora, droga." Ele respondeu, cruzando os braços.

"Ah..." Ela apenas respondeu, tomando outro gole do seu refrigerante, voltando a comer seu lanche.

"_Vou mudar de tática!" _Ele pensou, triunfante.

Dizem que quando você não liga para alguma coisa, essa coisa acontece.

"_Bom, pelo menos a Kagome tinha dito algo do gênero..." _Ele pensou, ainda olhando as caixinhas.

"_Vou comer as coisinhas amarelas, aí quando as caixinhas virem que não ligo para elas, irão se abrir!" _Ele pensou, pegando o saquinho de batatinhas. _"Eu sou um gênio!"_

Ele comeu lentamente, as batatinhas do primeiro saco, e nada.

"_Bom... ainda tenho mais três saquinhos... Mas se bem, que não sei por que mandam esses negócios amarelos, eles não alimentam em nada."_

Kagome estranhou o fato de Inuyasha estar comendo as batatinhas do segundo saquinho, e ficando visivelmente irritado.

"_O que ele tá planejando?" _Ela pensou, acabando com o seu lanche.

Como ela ainda estava com fome, se levantou, dizendo.

"Inuyasha, eu vou comprar outro lanche para mim, não saia daqui!" Ela mandou, mas vendo que ele não tinha nem prestado atenção nela, foi comprar outro lanche.

Ele olhou para trás, e viu Kagome chegando no balcão, para então, pegar a caixinha dela.

"_Me cansei de comer essas coisinhas e ainda continuar com fome." _Ele pensou, analisando a caixinha de Kagome.

Aparentemente não havia nada de errado com a caixinha dela.

Ela não tinha rasgado, nem destruído a caixinha.

"Será que a caixinha sabe que sou um hanyou e tem algo contra minha pessoa?" Ele falou consigo mesmo, irritado.

Mas se arrependeu de ter falado isso alto, porque logo em seguida ouviu uma gargalhada de plano de fundo.

"Não acredito que você estava com **esse **tipo de problema!" Ela falou, chorando de tanto rir.

"Não vejo graça nenhuma." Ele falou, emburrado. "Achei que estava comprando seu lanche, por que voltou tão cedo?"

"Esqueci minha carteira." Ela pegou a carteira, rindo ainda. "Quer ajuda?"

"Não." Ele falou, para ouvir seu estômago roncar logo em seguida. "Droga."

"Anda, me dá sua caixinha." Ela falou, pegando a caixinha dele.

Ele, relutante, entregou a caixinha para ela, e a viu abrir a mesma com uma facilidade impressionante. "Viu como se faz?"

"Cala a boca." Ele falou, para ouvir ela voltar ao balcão, ainda rindo.

Ele comeu seu lanche no tempo dela voltar e se sentar no seu lugar.

Pegou outra caixinha, levantou as mangas e começou a abri-la, cuidadosamente.

"CONSEGUI!" Ele falou parecendo uma criança. "OLHA KAGOME, CONSEGUI ABRIR A CAIXINHA!" Ele gritou mais alto, chamando a atenção de todos da lanchonete.

"Não tem nada que você não saiba fazer, que não inclua chamar a atenção dos outros?" Ela falou escondendo o rosto.

"Achei que você ia ficar feliz por mim." Ele falou, com um bico, comendo seu lanche.

"Você não sabe como fica fofo parecendo uma criança." Ela falou, apertando a bochecha dele.

"Cala a boca." Ele falou, irritado.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"Chega, Kagome, por favor..." O hanyou implorou, saindo de outra loja, com mais um pacote.

"Mas nós já estamos acabando." Ela falou, conferindo a lista. "Agora só falta o presente do Houjo."

"O QUE?" Ele falou, jogando os pacotes pro alto, chamando a atenção de mais algumas pessoas. "Eu NÃO VOU comprar presente para esse idiota."

"Você não vai..." Ela falou, guardando a lista, e voltando a andar.

"Bom mesmo." Ele pegou os pacotes e continuou andando atrás dela.

"...Eu vou." Ela falou, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo e continuou a andar.

Estranhou não ouvir nenhuma reclamação, um escândalo ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Olhou para trás e viu que Inuyasha não se encontrava atrás dela.

Mesmo no meio daquela multidão ele não ia se perder... Ele não é tão burro assim.

Se lembrou do incidente da lanchonete.

"_Ok, talvez seja um pouco." _Ela pensou, voltando a procurá-lo.

Andando mais um pouco, o encontrou sentado em um dos bancos da praça.

"Você não vai?" Ela perguntou, com as mãos na cintura.

"Não." Ele falou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. "Você vai, compra, CARREGA, e eu te espero aqui."

"Me dá um motivo para você não ir, tirando o fato que é presente pro Houjo."

"Simples: você vai pedir a minha opinião, aí quando eu falar algo que você, com certeza não vai gostar de ouvir, vai me xingar, me ignorar, e jogar o presente em cima de mim, para que eu carregue."

"Ora essa! E o que te faz pensar que eu vou fazer isso?" Ela perguntou indignada.

"Porque você ESTÁ FAZENDO ISSO." Ele falou, com os braços cruzados.

Ela parou para pensar.

"É, talvez eu esteja mesmo." Ela fechou os olhos "Mas e daí? Eu sou uma dama."

"Só se for da idade da pedra." Ele falou, cansado da discussão. "E se você mandar eu sentar, eu largo os pacotes aqui e vou embora."

"Você não faria isso." Ela olhou para ele, com um olhar desafiador.

"Vamos lá, tente." Ele respondeu com o mesmo olhar.

Ela estava em dúvida se iria mesmo tentar. Sabia que ele era capaz de fazer isso.

Ele estava em dúvida se ela tentaria. Sabia que ela era capaz de fazer isso.

Mas nenhum dos dois daria o braço a torcer.

Ficaram se olhando por um tempo, até que Kagome desistiu e fez uma proposta.

"Se você for comigo, eu volto para a Era Feudal, daqui cinco dias."

"Um dia." Ele falou, olhando para ela.

"Dois." Ela falou. "Minha última oferta."

"Fechado." Ele falou, estendendo a mão para ela apertar "E ah! Estou com sede.

"Quer um refrigerante?" Ela perguntou, olhando para ele.

"E o que diabos é isso?" Ele perguntou, olhando curiosamente para ela.

"Ahhh..." Ela tenta encontrar uma forma de explicar. "É aquela bebida gelada e doce que faz borbulhas. Sabe?"

Ele parou para pensar um pouco.

"Eu quero essa mesma." Ele falou, feliz.

"Você vai acabar me levando a falência, Inuyasha" Ela falou, suspirando.

"Eu?" Ele olhou para os pacotes. "Claro... Afinal eu que estou querendo presentear todo mundo."

"Cala a boca." Ela falou, indo comprar o refrigerante.

Ela voltou com duas latinhas de refrigerante.

Entregou uma para ele, e sentou-se do lado dele.

Ele olhou para a latinha e, novamente, sentiu a latinha olhando para ele.

"_Será que as coisas desse mundo tem algum problema comigo?" _Ele pensou, exasperado.

A latinha não tinha nenhum tipo de abertura, igual a caixinha.

"Maldição."

"O que foi?" Kagome perguntou, se preparando para abrir a sua lata.

"Nada." Ele falou, emburrado.

"Então tá..." Ela falou, voltando para sua latinha. "Ah Inuyasha... VOCÊ É DOIDO?"

Ela viu ele levar a latinha até a boca, para abri-la com os dentes.

"NÃO É ASSIM QUE SE ABRE!"

"E é como, então?" Ele perguntou, irritado.

"Assim ó." Ele olhou para a mão dela, e a viu abrir a latinha, novamente, com muita facilidade.

"Porque você sempre consegue abrir essas coisas e eu não?"

"Porque eu sou demais, e você não." Ela falou, como se ele tivesse falado algo de outro mundo.

"Cala a boca." Ele respondeu, levantando as mangas.

Ele colocou o dedo no anel da latinha mas, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, sua garra fica presa.

"KAGOME!" Ele gritou, desesperado. "ESSE NEGÓCIO QUER ME ENGOLIR!"

A jovem cobriu o rosto com as mãos, novamente.

"Acho que eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu passei vergonha hoje." Ela falou, tomando um gole do seu refrigerante, ignorando o escândalo do hanyou.

Ele continuou a sacudir a lata, na esperança de tirar seu dedo de lá.

"Tira daqui!" Ele gritava, pulando com a lata na mão.

"Pára, Inuyasha, pelo amor de Kami..." Ela implorava, ainda tomando seu refrigerante.

Ele parou de pular por um instante, bolando algum plano.

Se Sesshoumaru tivesse visto aquele escândalo, estaria rindo dele, com certeza.

Ele segurou a latinha com a outra mão, e puxou seu dedo com mais força.

E então, seu dedo saiu.

"FINALMENTE!" Ele exclamou, feliz. "Olha Kagome! Eu conse--"

Ele parou, vendo que o conteúdo de sua latinha, tinha ido em Kagome.

"SEU IDIOTA!" Ela gritou, irritada. "OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!"

Ele se sentou no banco e começou a tomar seu refrigerante, calmamente.

"INUYASHA!" Ela gritou, de pé, fazendo Inuyasha olhar para ela.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou, tomando outro gole. "A culpa não é minha se você estava no caminho."

"SENTA!" Ela cruzou os braços e se virou, pegando duas sacolas e fazendo o caminho de volta para casa. Inuyasha rosnou baixinho e foi atrás dela, jogando a maldita lata na primeira lixeira que encontrou.

"Aonde você pensa que vai?" Ele perguntou, equilibrando os pacotes nos braços.

"PARA CASA!" Ela gritou, pisando duro.

"Não vai comprar o presente do seu querido Houjo?" Ele falou, provocando-a.

"AI INUYASHA VOCÊ CANSA MINHA BELEZA!" Ela gritou sobre o ombro, sem nem olhar para ele.

"Feh. Que beleza?" Ele sussurrou, mas sentiu algo lhe acertar a cabeça. "Hey!"

Ele levantou os olhos e viu Kagome com uma mão na cintura, e a outra, jogando uma pedrinha para cima e para baixo, visivelmente irritada. "Se você não calar a boca AGORA, eu jogo essa outra pedrinha."

"Feh."

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"Nem acredito." Ele entrou na casa, jogou os pacotes em um canto qualquer do chão, para se abaixar e beijar o mesmo. "Nunca fiquei tão feliz por ver essa casa como hoje."

Kagome girou os olhos, sem acreditar. "Como você é dramático."

"Cala a boca." Ele falou para ela, subindo as escadas.

Kagome viu ele subir as escadas, para então, colocar os presentes embaixo da árvore.

Sentou-se no sofá, com o presente dele, e um cartãozinho no colo.

Colocou a caneta no colo, pensando no que ia escrever.

"_Não quero parecer uma idiota apaixonada..." _Ela suspirou, colocando a caneta no papel. _"Mas também não quero parecer uma idiota que não se importa..."_

"Ele nem sabe ler!" Ela falou baixinho.

"A casa está tão silenciosa..." Ela se levantou e procurou o hanyou pela casa.

Foi até seu quarto, e se deparou com a cena mais adorável do mundo: Inuyasha estava em sua cama, dormindo calmamente.

Não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso surgisse em seu rosto.

Foi silenciosamente até ele, e tirou o boné de sua cabeça.

"Kag--" A Sra. Higurashi tapou a boca, vendo Kagome mandando-a fazer silêncio.

A jovem colegial deu outro sorriso para logo em seguida, sair do quarto.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"Inuyasha!" O garotinho balançou o hanyou deitado, que aparentemente dormia. "Inuyasha!"

"Que?" O hanyou se sentou, de mau humor.

"Acorda! Aconteceu uma coisa MUITO grave!" Ele falou, desesperado.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou, alarmado.

"Você comprou o presente da minha irmã?" Souta perguntou, muito assustado.

Inuyasha ficou olhando o garoto, como se ainda estivesse processando o que ele tinha dito. "E por que isso é grave?"

O garoto olhou para ele, como se não acreditasse nos seus ouvidos. "Então você não comprou?"

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

"Vem!" Souta saiu correndo do quarto, e Inuyasha foi atrás dele.

No caminho, viu o avô de Kagome pendurar uma planta no teto.

Ficou observando o cuidado com o qual o vô dela estava pregando a planta.

"O que é isso?" Inuyasha perguntou, curioso.

"Isso?" Ele aponta para a planta e, vendo Inuyasha afirmar com a cabeça, continua "Isso se chama visgo."

"E para que serve?" Ele perguntou, de novo.

"Bom... Segundo a tradição, você tem que beijar a pessoa que está embaixo dele, junto com você."

Ele ficou olhando para o visgo, como se o mesmo fosse ataca-lo a qualquer momento.

Afinal, ele passou momentos desastrosos com objetos que sequer possuíam uma boca.

"Vocês humanos, são estranhos." Ele pensou, se sentando. "Precisam de uma planta para se beijar. Pelo que Kagome me fala, as pessoas utilizam o beijo para demonstrar o seu amor... ou algo do gênero."

"Exatamente." O senhor continuou "Mas quando você precisa de uma brecha... E se estiver no Natal, é melhor ainda."

"Você é um velho pervertido." Inuyasha falou, irritado.

"Não sou não. Eu apenas aproveito as oportunidades." Ele falou rindo.

Inuyasha foi andando calmamente pela casa, até encontrar a Sra. Higurashi na cozinha.

"Cadê a Kagome?" Ele perguntou, sentando-se na cadeira.

"Ela saiu para comprar umas coisas de última hora para mim." Ela respondeu, sorrindo.

"Ah..." Ele bocejou.

Ele ficou olhando-a, um pouco nervoso.

Queria perguntar, mas não tinha certeza se devia perguntar, justamente para ela.

"Inuyasha... Tem alguma coisa que você quer me dizer?" Ela perguntou, calma e ainda sorrindo.

"NÃO!" Ele exclamou, rapidamente. "É que... A senhora já usou um visgo?"

"Eu? Claro!" Ela respondeu, rindo.

"Com o senhor Higurashi?" Ele perguntou, parecendo uma criança.

"Da primeira vez não..." Ela ficou vermelha só de pensar. "Mas porque você quer saber Inuyasha?"

"Porque eu achava, que para beijar alguém, você tinha que gostar dessa pessoa."

"Não necessariamente... Sabe, Inuyasha, eu não sei explicar muito bem... Mas o beijo dado por alguém que você gosta, é mil vezes melhor, que o beijo dado por aquele que você não gosta..."

Ele olhou para ela, confuso. "Mas porque eu beijaria alguém que eu não gosto?"

Ela riu. "Não que você não goste... Mas que você não tem afinidades." Ela se sentou de frente para ele. "Muitas vezes, você beija apenas por causa do momento. Vocês estão ali, na hora errada e no lugar errado. Aí acontece."

Ele ficou olhando-a, e nesse momento, a Sra. Higurashi se levantou e entregou dois visgos para ele. "Toma."

Ele olhou para os visgos em sua mão, sem saber o que fazer. "Para que a senhora me deu isso?"

Ela apenas sorriu, antes de se virar para continuar a cozinhar. "Tenho certeza de que você aproveitará a oportunidade. E não será nem na hora nem no lugar errado."

No momento que ele guardou os visgos no bolso, Souta apareceu na cozinha, e puxou-o pela blusa. "VEM INUYASHA!" Ele gritava.

Inuyasha o seguiu, até a árvore, onde embaixo, estavam os presentes.

Souta pegou um dos presentes e, leu o cartão para Inuyasha.

Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Ela merecia. Tinha certeza de que ela merecia.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"Mamãe, cheguei!" Kagome exclamou, tirando os sapatos, indo em direção a cozinha.

"Pode deixar as coisas em cima da bancada." A senhora exclamou, fechando a geladeira. "Vá tomar um banho, porque já são onze horas. Por que demorou tanto?"

Kagome, que estava comendo uns aperitivos, falou: "É porque eu tive que comprar o presente do Houjo, e entregar os outros presentes, para as meninas."

"Entendi." A mãe dela falou, voltando-se para a pia.

"E o Inuyasha?" Kagome perguntou, na porta.

"Não o vi desde hoje a tarde." Ela respondeu, sorrindo.

Kagome subiu correndo, entrou no seu quarto e viu que Inuyasha não estava lá.

"_Depois eu procuro ele..." _Ela pensou, um pouco triste, enquanto pegava suas roupas no guarda-roupa.

Entrou no banheiro e, depois de uns 20 minutos, saiu de lá, já totalmente pronta.

Foi para o seu quarto, e fechou a janela, já que estava fazendo frio naquela noite.

Observou a neve cair do lado de fora.

"_Hey... eu não me lembro de ter deixado a janela aberta." _Ela pensou, olhando para a mesma.

"_Será que ele foi passar o natal com a Kikyou?" _Balançou a cabeça negativamente, não querendo pensar nisso.

Colocou um casaquinho, desceu as escadas correndo e pegou o presente dele.

Abriu a porta mas, antes de sair, ouviu sua mãe gritar.

"Aonde você vai, Kagome?" Ela perguntou, aparecendo na porta da cozinha.

"Eu já volto mãe!"

Por algum motivo, dessa vez, ela não queria estragar tudo.

"_Pelo menos... Não hoje."_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Já se fazia uns 15 minutos, desde que ela chegara na Era Feudal, e começara a procurar por ele.

"_Ele deve estar com ela..." _Ela pensou, de cabeça baixa, andando pela floresta.

Chegou em um lugar mais afastado, e viu uma silhueta conhecida, sentada em uma pedra, observando as estrelas.

"Inuyasha?" Ela perguntou, e vendo ele virar a cabeça, chegou mais perto. "O que faz aqui?"

"Vim observar as estrelas." Ele falou, vendo-a se sentar do seu lado. "O seu mundo é muito confuso, e lá eu não conseguia ver as estrelas direito."

"Ah..." Ela suspirou, juntando as duas pernas, apoiando a cabeça nelas.

Ficaram em um silêncio incômodo por um tempo, apenas aproveitando a paisagem.

"Sabe..." Eles falaram ao mesmo tempo, para então olharem um para o outro.

Ficaram vermelhos com a proximidade, e olharam para direções diferentes.

Como nenhum dos dois se atreveu a começar de novo, Kagome indicou uma caixa embrulhada para Inuyasha.

"Para você." Ela falou, timidamente.

Ele olhou para a caixa, curioso.

Quer dizer que mesmo ele reclamando, gritando, jogando refrigerante nela, ela tinha comprado um presente para ele?

Ele abriu um presente, para então se deparar com o presente menos esperado de todos.

"Um boné?" Ele perguntou, sem acreditar.

"É..." Ela sorriu, tristemente. "Sabe... o seu boné já está velho, e você precisa de um novo, caso queira voltar para minha Era mais vezes..."

"Ah..." Ele ficou sem saber o que dizer.

Ela continuou sorrindo triste, para logo dizer: "Eu gosto de quando você vai me visitar, Inuyasha, mesmo que seja para brigar comigo. Faz com que eu me sinta importante... Especial."

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos.

"Mas..." Ele respirou fundo. "Você é especial, Kagome."

Agora foi a vez de ela arregalar os olhos.

Quer dizer que ela era especial para ele?

"Sabe, Kagome..." Ele começou, achando suas garras muito mais interessantes no momento. "Às vezes, eu sou grosso e estúpido mas... Eu não tenho a intenção de te magoar... De todos, você é a que mais se importa comigo."

Ela ouvia tudo atentamente.

Tudo bem que ele não estava dizendo que a amava, mas já era um começo, certo?

"Você pode não ser forte, nem rápida nem nada do gênero..." Ele falou, sorrindo amavelmente. "Mas você é boa. E seu sorriso faz com que eu continue, não importando os problemas..."

Ela sorriu. "Eu dou o meu melhor..."

"Você já é a melhor, Kagome..." Ele falou, olhando dentro dos olhos dela, enquanto movia uma de suas mãos para trás.

Uma brisa bateu levemente, fazendo com que o cabelo de Kagome balançasse um pouco.

Ela levantou a mão para arruma-los, quando bateu a mesma em alguma coisa.

"Um visgo?" Ela olhou, para logo em seguida ficar vermelha.

"Oportunidades, Kagome..." Ele sussurrou, inclinando-se lentamente, para beija-la.

Ele tocou os lábios dela levemente, como se pedisse passagem, que não demorou muito para receber.

Ele a beijou doce e calmamente, como se não precisasse ter pressa.

Como se a única coisa que importasse eram eles, aquele momento.

_Estar no lugar certo, na hora certa._

Quando se separaram, ficaram olhando um para os lábios do outro, para logo em seguida, olharem dentro dos olhos.

Todos os sentimentos deles, foram transmitidos naquele olhar.

"Oportunidade, né?" Ela falou, sorrindo.

"Culpa do seu avô." Ele respondeu, ainda enfeitiçado pela beleza dela.

Outra brisa bateu, fazendo com que ela tremesse levemente.

Ele passou o braço em volta do ombro dela, trazendo-a mais para perto de si.

"Sabe... Nós temos que voltar"

"Oportunidades, Kagome... Aproveite-as, quando está no lugar certo e na hora certa."

**Epílogo**

De longe, três pessoas observavam o casal apaixonado.

"Até que enfim, eles se acertaram, né?" Um jovem monge falou, olhando para os dois sentados.

"É verdade." Sango respondeu, sorrindo.

"E quando vocês dois vão se acertar?" Shippo perguntou, curioso.

"QUE?" Sango gritou "Aqui não tem o que se acertar Shippo!"

"Se ela me aceitasse né..." Miroku falou, fingindo desapontamento. "Olha Sangozinha, um visgo!" Ele apontou para cima, falsamente surpreso.

Ela olhou para o visgo e ficou vermelha.

Ele a puxou sedutoramente pela cintura, mas a única coisa que conseguiu, foi um beijo na bochecha.

"Ah Sangozinha..." Ele falou, desapontado.

"Hey, o que é aquilo na boca da Kirara?" Shippo perguntou, indo na direção da gata.

Os três olharam a gata se aproximar, com um cartão na boca.

"Acho que estava preso no presente da Kagome." Miroku falou. "Vou ler."

"_Inuyasha,_

_Como sei que você não vai ler isso, aqui está um presente, de coração, de alguém que te ama, e vai te amar para sempre._

_Espero que um dia, eu tenha a coragem para falar para você, o que está escrito neste cartão._

_Feliz Natal da sua, sempre sua_

_Kagome."_

* * *

_Finalmente acabei a fic, e fiquei livre da Foice!  
Presente de amigo secreto, do fórum Mundo Dos Fics.  
Cíntia, eu morri de rir, quando vi que tinha te tirado. Juro que fiquei muito feliz.  
Adoro você, Pedrita linda.  
Espero que você tenha pego as indiretas.  
Um Feliz Natal para você!_

_**Agradecimentos: **Agradeço especialmentea Bella, por ter me dado idéias, refeito alguns pedaços... Enfim, sem ela a fic não sairia.  
Agradeço a Spooky, por rir das piadinhas sem graça e por me lembrar sempre do alicate arranca couro.  
Last but not least, agradeço a minha vítima mais que fofa, Lima, por ter revisado esse negócio._


End file.
